


Humans of Skyhold

by dontknowcats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor talk about the day Cullen proposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans of Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by HONY's interview with Omar Samra.

“Do you remember when I proposed?” He asked softly, taking her hand in his to study how they fit together. Her fingers were much smaller and daintier than his, free of the callouses that sword fighting tended to cause.

He saw her smile in the background and she nodded in the slightest sense of the word. “Of course.”

“Of course,” he repeated softly, his eyes focusing on her wedding ring. “Did I ever tell you how I managed to get that spot?”

“Yes, but… tell it again.”

He raised his head to look her in the eyes, but found them closed as she tried to relax. He chuckled and squeezed her hand in his.

“Alright,” he murmured. “Well, you obviously remember the grand celebration in Denerim. You didn’t drink enough to ruin that,” he teased as his thumb rubbed circles into the back of her hand. “Anyway. I arrived a day early to, ah, ‘run security checks’ or however Josephine described it. I did actually do my job, but I also managed to scout out a few areas in the city for your… surprise.

“It was really hard to find a quiet area where we wouldn’t be approached, but King Alistair was kind enough to offer access to the royal gardens. Do you remember,” he began to chuckle, his shoulders shaking as he tried to regain composure, “Do you remember when he popped out behind a bush off to the side? And he was so excited and he had a small banner that looked like a child made it?”

He glanced back up at her, making sure that she was still awake. He was one to talk her ear off recently, but he really couldn’t help himself.

“Go on, Cullen…” She was still smiling.

“Ah, glad you aren’t asleep yet,” he said nervously before turning his attention back to her hand. His fingers ran over her ring, twisting it as much as it could turn. “Well, I was a nervous wreck that day. You probably remember it. I didn’t get any sleep the night before, and Alistair made me stay late into the night to catch up on our days at the Chantry, both of which didn’t help matters… But you still said yes. You always said yes to people who needed you.” His voice cracked and he rubbed at his eyes, trying to hide his tears. “Just… say yes one more time. Won’t you stay? Please.”

He gripped her hand once more, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles despite his shaking grip. He laid it back down on the bed and turned to look at her face. She looked peacefully, her eyes still shut. But her smile was gone.

“Darling?” He said softly, reaching to touch her cheek. His thumb brushed her lips before he hesitantly let himself check to see if she was still breathing, like he had for weeks.

Slowly he slumped back into the chair, his hand going back to hers to give it one final squeeze before he pushed himself up and walked down the long hall of the infirmary to alert those who had been waiting for news. At least after that he could see their daughter.

Tears threatened to fall as he imagined telling her about the mother she never met.


End file.
